Gyzmo
Mika Kānekaii, known by her childhood nickname Gyzmo, was a Hawaiian girl-genius and ex-Maverick who is currently dating James Greenwood. She is the daughter of the mysterious man known as Finian Crael. History Born in Hilo, Hawaii in 1986 Mika was daughter of Makalii Hotel owner Leilani Kānekaii and fisherman Finian, although her parents never married, Mika took her mothers surname. When she was, 2 Finian and his friend, boat engineer Adam Irvine were caught in a storm and were stranded on an island for three days, while Fin survived by apparently drinking his own urine, Adam refused and drunk soapy water of a washing machine in the boat’s wreckage. On the third day another storm passed over but Fin vanished utterly. When Adam was found by a British merchant navy ship he was delirious and ranting about seeing demons, which was credited to his drinking soap suds, the merchantmen nicknamed him “Suds” as he wouldn’t give his real name. Meanwhile Mika and Leilani received the bad news and “Suds” came to act as an uncle for Mika. When she was 4, Leilani noticed her interest in building things and she seemed to have a naturally innate understanding of spacial and physical geometry from an early age and tried to use Lego and other construction toys to help her mother out. She later attended Waiakea Elementary School and excelled in almost every subject, especially engineering, where she earned the nickname 'Gyzmo' for her numerous tinkering, inventing and designing. By the time she was only 7 she was considered a mechanics genius and began studies in engineering, physics and mathematics completely willingly, forcing her school to put her in special classes, and it was around this time she knew that she was special and often spent more time in Suds’ boat yard repairing engines and practicing martial arts than she did at school. When she was 10 Mika had the idea of using her mechanical genius to help others and began creating pneumatic boots and special gauntlets to help her fight crime. Powers and Abilities Powers Mika has no superhuman powers per-se, but is a considered an intellectual savant, especially in the fields of mechanical engineering, mathematics and quantum physics, with one of the highest IQ's on the planet at 342. Abilities: Lua Expert: Mika is skilled in the practice of the Hawaiian martial art of Kapu Kuialua (Lua) which she has practiced since she was 8 and has mixed with Chinese martial arts such as Kung Fu. Genius Intellect: Mika also has an innate ability to understand complex mathematical equations, mechanics and physics, she has a unique capability to problem-solve that requires a sense of heightened situational awareness. From an early age Mika was able to absorb information and assimilate anything taught to her fully. She took an interest in mechanics and was reading and understanding vehicle manuals when she was 6. Invention: Curiously these gifts do not seem to be neohuman in nature as she has no active neone genes, but completely natural to her as a human. However the level at which she invents and understands technology is perhaps at a level way beyond any known human and she is perhaps one of the smartest normal humans on the planet, although there is many subjects she knows little or nothing on and her smarts revolve solely around advanced mechanics, electronics, physics and chemistry. Mika can readily learn what she has to about a subject and be more than proficient at it within a few hours. She has been able to create forms of technology that even the most advanced government research branches have trouble competing with and often from easy to access, household sources of technology. Multilingual: Mika can understand, read and speak a verity of languages fluently. Musician: Gyzmo also has the ability to play the bass guitar, can understand music sheets fluently. Culinary Expert: Mika is a skilled cook and makes meals fit enough for high-class restaurants. Inventions Utility Belt:' ''Created out of spare parts from an old truck when she was 7, the belt featured a number of useful items that helped her climb Mauna Kea, to the observatory, where she liked to stargaze with her own telescope. 'Laser Telescope:' A telescope upgraded with computer parts from observatory telescopes, despite being small, it almost had the power of a larger observatory scope due to a multitude of lenses. It could also be connected to a laptop monitor. She built the telescope when she was 11. 'Hydrobuggy:' A red beach buggy that she converted in to an amphibious vehicle for use in the water as well as on land whist living in Hawaii. The wheels folded upwards and partly in to the chassis, while a drive propeller and rudder dropped down from under the curved bottom. It could reach speeds of 25 knots on water and had had better fuel consumption, handling and suspension. It had a maximum land speed of 100, but Mika got it up to 110. She had converted and was driving the buggy when she was only 13. '''Tech gauntlet: A device wrapped around her wrist that started off as her cell phone. The phone system works like any other, she can remove the original phone casing and use it as a regular mobile, and can even place other phones in it to reprogram or enhance them. She turned Fantom’s mobile in to a tracking device this way and traced his father’s phone call. It allowed her various scanning systems, overriding signal transceivers, radio and airwave acted as a scanner and jammer, it could also transfer kinetic and inertial energy of her movement in to power. She eventually created a new gauntlet that would connect to her suits, allow her to access cameras that she could place anywhere, such as in the second Mavericks building and control certain electronic devices from a distance. Later upgrades let her hack nearby control systems, cameras and other electronic devices. Nosbike 1'':' When Gyzmo arrived in New York when she was 16 she brought a HondaCBR125R which she upgraded to feature hydrogen and petroleum fuel sources, almost zero emissions, improved mileage and fuel consumption, improved handling and torque control. Its main feature was a Nitrous Oxide turbo injection system. '''Nosbike 2: A project she started for herself after she destroyed the first bike but ended up giving the bike to Mynx to make her feel better on her birthday as she missed her family. This bike was a Kawasaki Ninja and featured most of the upgrades the Honda had, but with an improved NOS system and a radio scanner. Temporal Dilation Unit: An experiment in to temporal physics, the TDU allowed anyone inside to travel in time and used sinusoid black hole formation and soliton waves to create a localised “pinch” in space-time between rotating event horizons. The machine however took large amounts of energy, and as the device was created using bulky, working prototypes of her Pele-reactors the machine had limitations in that it could only take someone as far back as the unit’s creation, and as far forward as its dismantlement, although it could place a person in any area around the device (notably the back alley of Volt and Fantom’s first Mavericks building) they had to be back in the same area after 6 hours, and required the user to wear a temporal displacement harness; a wrist-mounted device that would vibrate with the same resonance as the TDU. After 6 hours the battery would expire and the user would be trapped in an infinite 6-hour loop unless returned to the invisible temporal distortion zone around the TDU. It was used to send Fantom back in time to capture the crime boss Lorenzo before he left the country, so that he could tell the Mavericks the location of the supposed nuclear bomb he left in New York. However the bomb turned out to be a much smaller device, but its deactivation saved hundreds of lives nevertheless. After another experiment, using Volt to power the device rather than relying on the malfunctioning Pele prototypes, the machine was sucked in to its own temporal field along with half the foundations of the basement, causing the collapse of the building. Gyzmo estimates that Volt’s energy caused a cross-arc of temporal distortion, causing all possible future and past versions of the machine to exist simultaneously in the same space, trying to cancel out its existence, most likely in all timeframes, however part of the machine remained and the resulting distortion caused the building to collapse. Mika and Fantom, however later pulled the remaining piece out, the top half of the machine that travellers stood under, to stop it falling into the wrong hands. The event convinced Mika that perhaps it was not best to mess with the fabric of reality and she attempted no more similar creations. Molecular Replicator: A machine created from various household technologies and a miniature home-made atom-smasher. The device let her deconstruct molecules and “reprogram” their electrical field by copying it from another object, forcing the molecules to rearrange in to a copy of said object. However the machine had some limitations, the molecular reconstruction had disturbing effects on living matter often resulting in fusion of the two types of matter, which would then eventually reject each other rather explosively. She thusly refused to test it further on organics. The device would work much better with similar matter to the desired creation. Her replication of thousands of 20 dollar bills to fool Lorenzo’s underling Jay Marconi for example required paper-like materials, although ultimately the money proved too thin for permanent stability, and the box of money exploded, destroying half the warehouse and killing the gangster and his goons. Pele-Reactor'':' Named after the Hawaiian volcano goddess the Pele-Reactor was essentially a miniature Tokomak reactor, but much more powerful, producing a small torus of red plasma energy. The devise was modified to multiply and convert kinetic energy directly in to the field and it produced twice the energy that was put in to it, however later versions would up this to seven and a half times. This reactor became the foundation of all her technology created for the Mavericks. However it was not without its flaws and the reactor would often have trouble with cooling. '''Diamaglev Repultion Units: Or DRU’s, these are devices that allowed a craft to fly by nonconventional means. The devises produced what could be described as “antigravity” although they were not antigravitational per-se; they created a powerful localised anti-geomagnetic frequency that was attuned to the opposite geomagnetic field frequency of the earth, allowing repulsion against it. The devices produced a plasma as a side effect in the form of a harmless bluish green or red glow, this light needed to be vented to stop the build-up of excess heat and static and she usually did this by building heat sinks into whatever she placed the devices in, although this light is harmless initially and produces very little heat at all. They used the same magnetic coil designs used in the pele-reactor but essentially reversed the process, although she spent many nights trying to achieve the correct magnetic resonance to Earth’s field, and admitted the devices were far from perfect, expecting any craft she developed to experience geomagnetic turbulence due to the vastness of the Earth’s own field and variations and “ripples” over those distances. Connected to a Pele-reactor the first use of the resonators was in her VW camper that she converted in to an aircraft. She later looked to miniaturise the technology to fit in to her Mk V suit, unfortunately she became paralysed before she could finish the projects. VW Minibus: Gyzmo’s love of camper vans for their retro image led her to purchase a used VW Samba, which she not only restored to better-than-original condition, improving all aspects of handling and fuel consumption but also gave it a flight mode, which would allow the vehicle to reach speeds of over 520 mph at almost 41,000 feet. Using her Diamagnetic Repulsion Units (DRU’s) attached to the inside of the wheel hubs and pele-reactor in the back. She fitted extendable scramjet boosters from the rear sides (which also worked in ground mode) allowing faster aerial speeds. The wheels would fold beneath the chassis and small wings would extend from bottom sides at higher altitudes for stability. It ran on a standard, although highly tuned, diesel engine while in ground mode and used two Pele-reactors, one in use and a spare, used to let the other cool. G-Spex Mk I: A set of two devices that attached to teh rim of her glasses and allowed her to scan her environment by following eye movement and listening to voice-command; the devices projected information onto the glass of her lenses G-Spex Mk II: A slimmer improvement on the Mk I that allowed her to mentally control her machines by acting as a medium between Mika's brainwaves and whatever one of her machines she wanted to control; this would't work with any other machine, only with her technology. G-Spex MK III: All-in-one glasses, analytical and mental interface systems that provided her with all of the previous Spex capabilities. Tripdrive: The Dimensional Dilation Device was created by Iffi and Mika whilst trying to find their way back to their home universe after being thrown into a parallel accidently when a part of Gyzmo's old TDU began working when she attached a Pele Reactor to it's computer system. Stuck in a universe where the Mavericks focused more on their band and became world-famous rock stars, Gyzmo and Fantom snuck aboard their parallel versions' flying tourbus and landed in an old missile silo the band used as a depot and recording studio. Gyzmo reprogrammed Iffi to give him improved freedom, the thankful AI aided them in altering the tourbus using old research files and a device that Gyzmo used as part of her TDU, that Fantom had taken with him during the accidental jump. Eventually they make a working STRATS (Space-Time Radar And Targeting System) to program quantum variations into, in hopes of tracing back their signature to their home universe. The machine itself was coupled with the STRATS and used the same, although highly altered technology to create Tippler-fields and soliton waves, allowing them to slip the bus through universal fabrics. Iffi: '''Previously I.F.F.I (Integrated Fully Functional Intelligence), was an AI that was actually from a parallel universe where the Mavericks had made it big with their music and that version of Gyzmo created the AI to essentially be a slave. Mika altered the programming and seemingly thankful for his newfound freedom Iffi copied himself and downloaded his core programming to their altered tourbus, which they converted into an extrauniversal-jumping machine.. ''Gyzmodia Suits:'' Gyzmo’s predominant projects were her power suits, which she quaintly referred to as “The Gyzmodia Project” which enabled her enhanced attributes. Being the only Maverick without superpowers, Gyzmo could keep up with the others in battle. Early suits were actually designed before the working prototypes of the Pele-reactors and the first two suits ran on small, but powerful batteries of her own creation, although these batteries still needed recharges every few hours. As she spent more time using and analysing them, she began made improvements to them until she was ready to create another, better suit from scratch. * Mk I: ''The Mk I suit was a simple yet effective system that she had been using in Hawaii when growing up, made up of jump-boots, that used pneumatic cylinders at the heel to kick-off from the ground when she jumped. The suit had arm gauntlets and mechanical hand bracers to allow her both protection and better strikes, and featured built-in computerised systems such as tracking software, a hacking port, an airwave scanner and a jamming unit. These were linked by a loosely fitting Kevlar suit and a shielded battery backpack. * ''Mk I.2: The I.2 suit, also known as “The Heavy” was very similar to the first one except that it possessed a better battery system and had larger three-fingered “triclaw” hands and upper arm bracers in a ring unit that could extend up to a meter, and at speed, via an exoskeletal piston array. * ''Mk II: ''The Mk II suit was very similar to the mark one, but the battery pack was noticeably smaller, the gauntlets were slightly slimmer and more integrated, featuring improved computer systems and weapons such a net launcher, dart launcher, mace spray nozzles and taser wire darts, although using the latter would often drain her battery quicker. The Mk II was also the first unit to feature a wireless link between her computer and goggles, allowing target analysis. This version also had interchangeable triclaw attachments. * ''Mk III: ''This unit was the first unit to feature a working, slimline Pele-reactor, which were created shortly after the Mavericks gained their new building. Not relying on limited battery charges, Gyzmo now had the opportunity to add more improved features that she could not before. Her gauntlets now featured mechanical elbow and shoulder joints, and cutting lasers. Her boots were redesigned, now higher and mechanically jointed at the knee, the boots would use a jet-pulse system allowing her better leaping, and was one of her first creations to feature Kinetic Injection Manifold Systems (KIMS) to help charge her reactors. * ''Mk IV: ''The fourth suit was the first to be created as a single unit rather than a series of smaller systems, the Mk IV used a refined Pele reactor that allowed her to channel the energy in to blasts of light and heat from retractable cannons on her gauntlets, as well as in to jets of energy through her boots and back-mounted thrusters, allowing full flight, although she admitted the flight systems were quite unstable at times, as well as being difficult to control and hard to heat vent and she preferred to rely on these systems only in emergencies, or for long-distance jumping and landing from high falls. The joint actuators were vastly improved to allow her strength almost on par with Fantom. The suit also featured all the previous gizmos such as dart launchers, stun-lines, gas nozzles and so on. * ''Mk V: ''The fifth project was, unfortunately, never initially completed due to Gyzmo’s comatose state, but after her awakening she began to use the Mk V as a test bed for an even more advanced suit that would aid her in walking. While she technically never wore the suit, used parts of it to create the Mk VI. * Mk VI: A powerful suit that allows her to generate blasts of energy from extending guns, scan various visual and audio wavelengths, fly and increases her strength and durability enough to lift nearly 5 tonnes. She later altered the suit to be lighter and more streamlined. '''Limitations and weaknesses The only one of the Mavericks with no technical superpower, although Mika makes up for it with her technology and genius, she has fought in various models of battle suit each slightly more advanced than the one before. She had four of these suits and was in the middle of creating a fifth when she was paralysed.Category:Mavericks Category:Supernormals Category:Geniuses Category:Technology Users Category:Characters